heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.07.16 - Retail Therapy
The Unique Thrift Warehouse. In this second hand store one can find a multitude of clothing, shoes, and other assorted items. As the name might suggest it is a /warehouse/, and as a result, it is a huge collection of items, far more than your general second hand store might contain. It is also fairly /teeming/ with people, of all kinds. Those seeking to find a good deal, to those that need a good bath, and haven't had one for a great deal of time. It is here that one Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde has taken Rachel Summers, her new room-mate, to try and find some new clothes for the red-head, and maybe something new for Kitty as well. The brunette is currently riffling through a clothing rack that has a great number of jeans in it. All manner of jeans. Some of them even brand names that belong in higher end clothing stores, versus a second hand shop. Kitty's taste has run from the mundane (such as jeans and t-shirts), to the extremely modest, such as tailor suits, suit jackets, and things that are not exactly flattering, but far more practical. Kitty's kept fairly quiet through the searching, occasionally pulling out an item, giving it a once over, before putting it back. She's allowed Rachel to just look in peace and quiet. A small arm full of clothing is tucked about Kitty's arms, to be tried on when the two have had their fill with the current selection. Tilting her head upwards to view the taller girl, Kitty's inquisitive nature offers a curious. "So did you find anything yet..?" "But all my money has the wrong faces on it!" That was Rachel's reaction when shopping was first suggested today, followed by showing off the small stash of bills she had on her when she arrived from the future of her timeline. Once Kitty had convinced her that the Xavier Institute could stretch to a couple of outfits so she wasn't constantly raiding her room-mate's closet, however, Rachel was willing enough to go along with the expedition. It's not like she's not aware she NEEDS more clothes, they just haven't been much of a priority to her for the last few years, when shopping was... problematic, to say the least. What Rachel was expecting was lunch, a quick excursion for some basics and then back to the mansion. That's not quite how things worked out. True, for the first few minutes, Rachel didn't really stray far from Kitty as she browsed, mentally picking out some jeans for herself whilst darting the occasional furtive glance around the store. After all, it's full of people... who don't know, and probably don't care, she's a mutant. So after a few minutes she relaxed, and a couple of minutes after that? She disappeared from Kitty's side, unconsciously moving from the racks of the practical towards more interesting areas. By the time Kitty comes looking for her, Rachel has a delighted grin on her face as she hunts through piles of clothes and shoes for just the right thing, in just the right size. She's just rediscovered shopping for the first time since she was fourteen, and learned that she /likes/ it. A lot. Finding a long, deceptively simple dress in dark red that would be much more comfortable in the hot weather than her jeans and jacket, she holds it up to herself thoughtfully - before her eyes slide sideways toward a woman walking past. A slight narrowing of her eyes - and Rachel's grin widens. It's nice to get an opinion, and people don't give polite lies inside their own heads. Ordinarily the press of minds would be giving her a headache, but Rachel's thinned her shields enough to let them wash over her, getting up to speed on what looks good and what doesn't with minimal effort. Rachel's folding up that dress and dumping it on a pile which includes an equally red tee shirt, some extremely tight-looking jeans and a pair of red wedge-heeled sneakers when Kitty finds her again. She looks around quickly, a bit startled, then looks almost guilty as her gaze flicks to the pile and back to Kitty. "Maybe?" She says, already trying not to grin again. Kitty's tastes, and Rachel's tastes. It is quite obvious from a general glance that Rachel likes to look -good-, and Kitty, well she likes to dress for comfort and movement. The difference is glanced at with appraising hazel eyes, before Kitty's grin widens in return. "I like the red dress!" She offers with equal enthusiasm and encouragement. Not that Kitty would -wear- it, as she'd look like a child in her mother's clothes, as hello - no chest, and barely any curves..! But..! It doesn't stop Kitty from offering the look of appreciation at it. Her own clothing attire she's picked out looks far more practical, a pair of jeans, t-shirts that have some manner of logo to them. (Everything from a shirt that has R2-D2 spread out across it, to just a plain baby-blue tank top). Kitty's eyes catch sight of what /initially/ looks to be a pair of shorts, though as they're pulled loose Kitty can see it's a tight mini-skirt, that is swiftly shelved back into place. Skirts. Bleh. With a tilt of her head towards the dressing rooms, Kitty begins to head in that general direction, talking quietly as she goes. "I love coming here, I can buy some of the best items, for a third of what it'd cost me new, so I can spend more on more important things. Like new gadgets." She's speaking as truthfully as she can, as Kitty shifts the garments in her arms from one to the other, counting them as she does so. The area to try on clothing is nearly empty, only a couple of people finish up their try-ons, and begin to move back towards the front of the store itself, leaving the area to just Kitty and Rachel. Rachel's already fading look of guilt disappears completely as Kitty gives her opinion on the dress. Even if she's way off-mission with her choices, it seems that the person with the cash doesn't mind... which must make everything OK. "Thanks!" Rachel replies, a little effusively for her own tastes as she listens to herself, a shrugs a bit before making an attempt to justify herself. "It's... I... it's not really like I've had chance to wear stuff likely that lately." Rachel says, then shrugs and confesses. "Or at all, really." It's so not the venue for that conversation, so Rachel's happy to be distracted by what Kitty pulls out, then just as quickly discards. "Hey, that looks..." Rachel begins, reaching out to snag the item before it disappears, but her shields are still thin enough for her to catch Kitty's mental 'Skirts. Bleh.' Rachel looks a bit surprised, as her eyes flicker across Kitty for a moment, but she doesn't say anything. Instead she checks the denim mini-skirt, finds it to be in her size, and automatically adds it to her pile. As Kitty turns toward the dressing rooms, Rachel scoops up her own pile of clothes and follows - and it takes a bit of judicious use of both telekinesis (to avoid dropping anything) and telepathy (to avoid anyone noticing WHY she's not dropping anything) to do what she does next. First, a pair of black leggins for herself is added to her pile, then a somewhat longer denim skirt ends up draped across her other arm, and when Kitty pauses before the dressing rooms? Well, Rachel is holding up a shirt to her, a blue and white check one, nicely fitted, with tails that look like they'd tie up to reveal midriff. Rachel has her lower lip between her teeth and a calculating look in her eyes. "Huh? Gadgets. OK." Rachel says quickly when she remembers she's being spoken to. "Or more clothes, right?" She says brightly, clearly addicted already. "Hey." She says with a complete lack of subtlety. "I think you'd look great in this!" She says, and pushes both the skirt and the shirt on Kitty before disappearing into a fitting room. She picked up the etiquette earlier. "Well, everyone needs the chance to just indulge themselves every so often, Rachel." Kitty states with a bob of her head, wildly curly brunette locks (held in check by a ponytail) bouncing about with her quick motion. "Whether that's taking an afternoon and going shopping, or going out swimming, or to a local electronic store - it's good to get away and be... " Normal? No. Kitty's thoughts turn that word around a bit. They /are/ normal. But it just seems to fit. So she just shrugs helplessly, her shoulders lifting upwards as her hazel gems twinkle up towards Rachel. "And have fun." She re-routes her wording a bit, as they /are/ normal, at least as far as they can be, all things considered. At this point, just before Rachel produces the skirt and shirt, Kitty's phone goes off, leaving the brunette to collect it upwards from her pockets and eye the picture there with a sigh. "Oh Fuzzy. I hope you stay safe." The picture is of a blown mountain top, the same one that Magneto destroyed in Genosha, it would appear her friend and team-mate is at ground zero for it all. Kitty's fingers dance across her phone's keypad, offering words of encouragement to Kurt, before she tucks the phone back into her pocket. "Like I said." She offers to Rachel. "It's good to just do something normal for a change." A pause. A beat. And Kitty's eyes twinkle then, as she pulls loose her phone and proceeds to grab a picture of all of Kitty's clothing, followed by the text. "Wish you were here, Elf! You could hold the bags!" Finally, Kitty's gaze lifts to the outfit that Rachel offers to her, and there's a skeptical glance at the skirt, but before Kitty can say anything else - well Rachel's darting in to try her things on. Eyeing the garments with a look of dazed confusion, Kitty's lets a out a sigh, and then scampers. A few items are tried on, some are kept, but it's the skirt and shirt combo that Rachel gave to Kitty that the brunette steps out in. Her gaze flickers to the triple mirror - there she takes a better look at the outfit. The skirt hangs down to a fairly modest area, hugging in close to her long legs. The outfit makes Kitty actually look like she has /curves/, as Kitty turns to cast a gaze at herself in all angles. Rachel appreciates what Kitty's trying to do, and is grateful, but one shopping trip does not a normal life make. At least after the life Rachel's had, where being normal really wasn't an option. So although Rachel manages a nod and a quickly manufactured smile, she's glad they're both distracted - Kitty by her phone, Rachel by her quest for more clothes - and by the time Kitty's finished with her first message, Rachel's back on track again, at least enough to offer a casual, "If this is normal, I like it." Almost poking fun at her earlier uncertainty. It's not /really/ swept aside as easily as that, but Rachel can brood on it later - if she remembers. Too distracted by picking out items for Kitty - without even having consciously decided to do so - Rachel doesn't even try to find out who Kitty's texting, or what about. And while she catches the way Kitty looks at the skirt, that just makes it more fun for Rachel - and speeds her inside the fitting rooms before Kitty can get a complaint out. Once inside the tiny cubicle, though, Rachel pauses and blows out a deep breath, before slowly finding space for all her potential purchases. That done, she looks at them and runs both hands through her hair. She has no idea where the sudden manic enthusiasm for shopping came from - or why it suddenly felt so necessary to find an outfit for Kitty - but strange and outlandish (to her) as it seems, Rachel cannot deny that she's enjoying herself a great deal. Since she's used to getting dressed in a hurry, at least when she's not sleeping in her clothes, trying things on doesn't take Rachel all that long. The red tee and denim mini-skirt go together just as well as she'd expected, but she hits a snag when trying on the red dress. Smoothing the clinging fabric into place, Rachel's pleasantly surprised by her reflection - until she realises she hasn't brought in any suitable shoes. Shrugging to herself, she stuffs her feet back in the red wedge sneakers and steps back outside. "Hey, I forgot..." She begins, before cutting herself off when she gets a look at Kitty. "I think I was right." She says with a mischievous smirk. "How about you?" Turning to give Rachel a skeptical glance, Kitty can't help but mutter out, "But it's a /skirt/." Followed by a shaking of her head again, as her ponytail bounds about her shoulders, the wildly curly locks having a life all their own through Kitty's actions. "I don't -like- skirts." And that is a truthful statement, even if the brunette is once again skeptically eyeing her reflection in the multiple mirrors with a keen sense of self depreciation. She notices her skinny frame, even if she's managed to put on quite a bit of muscle over the past few months, working out every day - she's still /skinny/. And thin. And wow.. Kitty's gaze flickers towards Rachel and the red dress, as a whistle emerges. "Dang Red." She announces with a wide grin. "You look fabulous though.." Amused hazel eyes sweep from Rachel's dress to her shoes, as Kitty idly points to the sneakers. "While I would assuredly think that wearing sneakers with a dress is great, you'd probably be better off wearing a pair of heels if you like those, or flats if you don't. Though really you shouldn't be coming to me for fashion sense, I'm still getting heck from some of the ones I wore." Kitty's thoughts range from a wildly colorful rainbow costume with roller skates, to the fun she had with the alien clothing creator, forgetting or perhaps /not/ forgetting that Rachel is a mind reader. With a snort, finally, Kitty asks. "Okay, so if I wear this, do you think it would work as a clubbing outfit? I don't have one of those, I always just wear jeans.." And Kitty trusts Rachel's opinion, even if Rachel doesn't have a single clue about this time, it doesn't matter. Kitty just trusts the red-head on instinct, and that is all there is to it. A slight 'beep' from Kitty's phone singles the arrival of another text, as Kitty plucks the phone up a moment, eyes the text, shakes her head, then sets the phone back down again, turning to gaze inquisitively at Rachel again. "I know?" Rachel replies, looking nonplussed, then even more confused as Kitty declares her opposition to all things skirt-like. "Um. Why?" It's just an honest a question as Kitty's complaint was. Because as far as Rachel can see, Kitty looks /great/ in that outfit. Rachel's wondering if she actually needs to point that out, or should, when Kitty turns the focus to what Rachel's wearing instead. Unlike her new room-mate, Rachel doesn't appear to have so many misconceptions about what she looks like - at least with her Hound marks hidden. "It's /definitely/ my colour." She says, even doing a quick spin - which reveals at least some of the Phoenix-brand on her back, the tank-style dress not doing a particularly good job of keeping it all hidden and, unlike the marks on her face, Rachel's not quite so determined to keep it hidden psionically. Even while Rachel's preening, though, Kitty deftly punctures her smugness when the shoes are pointed out, and Rachel laughs. "Yeah, you can have too much red, I guess." Rachel allows. Red hair, red dress, red sneakers that really don't match... Her eyes are already roving around the nearby racks, looking for something more appropriate, when Kitty's outfit memories flood in unexpectedly. Rachel suddenly pauses in her browsing, blinks, then shakes her head, firming up her shields as she does so, but when she looks back over her shoulder at Kitty she's wearing an impish smile. "Next time I'll pick you something more flamboyant..." She says, very quietly, but pays attention when Kitty starts speaking again. "Yes." Rachel says decisively, even though she has only the vaguest idea of what clubbing entails. Getting Kitty to buy the outfit has become the priority, and as Kitty's phone goes off, Rachel sees an opportunity to help with that. Grabbing the phone before Kitty can protest, Rachel has it figured out in two seconds and snaps a full-length picture of Kitty before tossing the phone back. "Ask your friend if you don't believe me!" She challenges. "Hey.. what..!" And without a doubt, Kitty will have a surprised look on her face - /in/ - the picture no less. One of those, 'what the heck', 'are you really doing this', 'wait am I suppose to smile' expressions of one that is caught completely off-guard. Still, Kitty is not without a good sense of humour, leaving her to collect her phone, note that the photograph /did/ go through, and then just laugh. "Doug's going to be surprised by that one." She offers, texting a quick, "What do you think, Rachel picked it out?" Before stuffing the phone safely towards her own pile of clothing then, giving Rachel an amused grin. If there is anyone that knows Kitty better - it would most assuredly be Doug. The two have known each other for a long time, before his death, and their friendship never wavered when he was resurrected - either. As Kitty shakes her head in amusement, her gaze flickers towards Rachel's back, getting a fairly good look at the tattoo there. She doesn't /say/ anything about Rachel's Phoenix tattoo - no, she keeps her opinion to herself, leaving it just be. Though she does note just how /beautiful/ it is, how intricate, and lovely it looks across Rachel's back. To the subject of better shoes..? "Maybe a nicer pair of different colored ones, to make it not quite so formal, and a bit more casual?" Kitty's making fashion sense, perhaps one should be frightened.. Still - with another glance at the mirror, Kitty's salsing back towards the closed off area, and yes - she's doing a little dance back there, testing the limits of the skirt, her sneakers, and all. Deciding that it'll do, Kitty pauses before her door to announce with a note of impish delight, "Okay fine. If you can pick out -my- outfit. I get to pick one out for -you-." And there's a twinkle of pure mischievous /glee/ to Kitty's eyes as she darts into the booth in order to change swiftly back into her clothing, selecting those that she's going to keep (including to the one that Rachel picked out for her) as well as a couple items that she decided on for herself. The return text is short and sweet, from Doug: "r u kidding? lol. who r u and what have u done with kitty?" This is followed by another text. "o rachel. gud choice. try tank top with skirt. luv Doug <3 <3 <3 lol" Kitty's protests have NO effect on Rachel, who doesn't even pause in her picture taking. It would be true, however, to say that her grin becomes even sneakier and more amused at Kitty's words, and as for the expression that Kitty's wearing on the actual picture, well that's just -perfect-. Rachel's only disappointed that the picture's stuck on Kitty's phone and she won't get to keep it for posterity. "I'm putting a lot of faith in his fashion sense!" Rachel says, putting on a dubious look. Somehow the banter is just so easy with Kitty, easier than it should be after only a couple of days, but Rachel's not complaining. For the preservation of that banter it's probably a good thing that Kitty doesn't remind Rachel of what's riding her back, although it's doubtless a conversation that'll happen sooner or later. "Good ideas." Rachel says to Kitty's suggestions, still waiting impatiently for Doug to reply to the text, and as Kitty vanishes once more she prowls around the nearest pile of shoes, ending up with a presentable black sneaker in one hand, and a flat, strappy sandal in the other, looking from one to the other indecisively. It's starting to dawn on her that she probably can't have -everything- she wants, sadly. Spinning around as Kitty reappears, Rachel looks ever so smug when her room-mate announces she's keeping the outfit she picked out, even if Kitty's threat/promise has her eyebrows shooting up. But Kitty's gone before she can reply. <> Will suddenly insinuate itself into the back of Kitty's mind. Hopefully she doesn't mind telepathy... It's only a few moments later that Rachel's also changed back into her old clothes - which really do feel old and shabby now, incidentally - and joined Kitty once more. She still has most of what she'd picked out, which is making her cast the odd uncertain look toward Kitty. "OK. I'm at your mercy." Rachel says, aiming for a doleful tone. Kitty's phone goes off announcing the arrival of Doug's text, which Kitty casts a glance at, then scowls even more with a snorted. "Forget it Doug!" And indeed, her fingers dance over the text message with a quick, "No way!!" Followed by her tossing the phone towards Rachel with a quick. "Here!" To allow her to read Doug's response. So Doug. Kitty's soon disappeared among the racks of clothing, idly humming a happy little tune, some be-bop song of only Kitty origin. (As she gets the lyrics wrong, but at least has the correct tune.) Rachel /will/ find that Kitty's mind (due to Xavier's training) is quite happy to receive /benign/ telepathic communication, and in fact, she returns it with an experienced projection of her thoughts towards Rachel's, just like Xavier taught her. >> Excellent. Now to find just the right thing. You don't mind neon purple, right?<< That impish grin remains upon Kitty's face as she produces a hideous jacket of neon green, with bright pink outlines that someone had to have been blind purchasing in the /first/ place. Though the jacket /is/ stuffed back into place, Kitty's not that cruel. Much. Soon, Kitty will once again disappear into the wild - err - the many different clothing racks, some of them far more used than others, though the selection at least is vast. After a bit, however, she returns with a complete outfit, including to shoes, or rather - boots. It includes a nice leather jacket, complete with buckles that hang down, and gold trim, a plain white half-shirt, a pair of skinny dark blue jeans that have their own belt, (which is a large, leather affair that has outlines in gold), and a pair of black leather boots (though probably foe leather, but who's counting) that have a tiny bit of a heel on them. All of this she offers to Rachel with a grin and "I may not know you very well, Red, but I think you might like this." Kitty's intuition - she hopes, is working for her. There's a good long period after that text is fired off to Doug, which, from long experience, meant either a) that Doug was thinking about not replying, and saving himself the inevitable retaliation for saying something so utterly horrendous to Kitty's sensibilities, or b) that he was gearing up to saying -something- suitably horrendous to Kitty's sensibilities. It was just a matter of weighing the risks involved. The phone chimes in with a text once again after a suitably long enough period. 'y not? u wont look like hot dog with bandages nymore. if u afraid of filling out, buy socks 4 stuffing.' Rachel dearly wants to pounce on Kitty's phone before she's even had chance to read the text, and that compulsion only doubles in strength when she sees the way that Kitty reacts. Maybe the look of eagerness on her face is what prompts Kitty to toss her the phone, but she deftly fields it and skim reads the missive. Chuckling triumphantly to herself, she's tempted to reply to Doug... but in the end decides that's just too rude. "Maybe next time?" She suggests with an innocent smile as she passes the phone back, and lets Kitty get on with the important business of picking out an outfit for /her/. Rachel's slightly surprised by Kitty's swift and expert response, skimming the reply from the surface layer of her well-ordered thoughts without the slightest effort. It's reassuring, which cannot be said for the purple and pink jacket. <> Rachel replies, sticking with telepathy since she's enjoying communicating with a receptive mind. Fortunately Kitty isn't serious, and Rachel shudders a bit at the near-miss as the jacket is returned to the racks. A thought strikes her and she looks rueful. A very short time ago, the only thing she'd have cared about was how that jacket's colour made her a target. This, she decides, is much better. Her little moment of introspection is enough for Kitty to have disappeared again, though it's impossible for her to really hide from Rachel. Nevertheless, her steps are slow and dawdling as she heads towards Kitty's psi-print, giving her time to come up with her masterpiece without Rachel looking over her shoulder. She's so slow that she almost runs into Kitty coming back, and has the outfit Kitty's picked out dumped unceremoniously into her arms. "No purple?" Rachel asks suspiciously, green eyes glinting with good humour, but she quickly adds, "Better find out, then." Rachel's steps this time are swift as she heads back toward the fitting rooms. Inside, she looks a bit apprehensively at just how skinny the jeans are, but telekinesis is useful for so many things... the boots go on, she shrugs into the jacket, pulling at it to settle it just right, then pushes the sleeves up toward her elbows so it looks like she's not a mannequin. Turning to the mirror, she goes up on her toes a bit, then looks at the boots with a bit of a frown. "Heels could be a bit higher..." She says under her breath, then really /looks/ at herself in the mirror - and stops breathing. "OK, Ray." She says, quiet as a whisper. "This girl knows you better than you know yourself. If she's /not/ insane... are you?" Her reflection looks pensive and apprehensive, and offers no response. A few moments later, and Rachel finally emerges, almost bursting from the fitting rooms as she walks with a long stride, stretching her arms out and spinning around without stopping, before finally coming to a halt in front of Kitty. "If your taste's this good, how come you don't wear skirts?" She demands, but she looks genuinely happy. Speaking telepathically is just easy to Kitty, so she continues with it, >> No? Getting me to wear a skirt is obviously cause for some retaliation! << Even her mental 'tone' is projected with ease, as Kitty casts a glance over the clothing racks towards Rachel's location. As Rachel heads back into the room to try on the items Kitty picked out, Kitty's left to idly look over the many different shoes on rack after rack. /Most/ are not worth a moments look, though there are some that still look fitting, and indeed - for the skirt outfit Rachel picked, Kitty grabs a pair of scuffed converse that should fit the outfit to a 't', along with snagging a pair of leggings to go beneath the skirt. No one needs to see her knobby knees. Once Rachel has returned, which doesn't take too long - Kitty's left to stalk around Rachel with a critical eye, deciding that yes, indeed - even if Kitty has no concept for clothing herself, she's picked out an outfit that just seems to scream /Rachel/. This pleases her to no-end, as she returns to the front, with a bright smile upon her features. "I like it!" To the question of skirts, well, Kitty's about to respond - when Doug's test comes in. Her phone is lifted upwards, her eyes narrow down upon Doug's text, and then vengeance is sworn - as Kitty snorts out. "You're so dead, Mr. Ramsey. So dead. Lockheed is going to -feast- on your clothing. This I swear." With a roll of her eyes, Kitty offers the phone to Rachel as she states truthfully enough. "Did you ever watch Buffy..?" When the idea of Rachel's world and Buffy the Vampire Slayer hits Kitty, Kitty shakes her head. "Right, ignore that. First thing we do when we have time is have a Buffy the Vampire marathon. Regardless, imagine hurting bad guys in a skirt. It's difficult to kick them where it counts, when you can barely lift your leg /up/." And this, Kitty states with an easy grin upon her features. "And second ---." Kitty begins to wrinkle her nose as she gets right down to the nittygritty of her dislike of skirts. "They're...girlie." As Kitty stalks around her like a predator sizing up its lunch, Rachel's lips twitch with amusement and the attempt not to laugh - not to mention the effort of keeping still and not turning around to follow Kitty's progress. "That's good." Rachel says drolly, when the verdict is in. "You're paying for it." She looks interested when Kitty's phone registers another text, and once again she's only too happy to take the phone when it's offered to her. When she reads the text, though? Rachel lets out a strangled snort that's possibly a stifled, scandalised laugh. "That's just rude." Rachel says severely, just as if she wasn't taking any amusement from it at all, though the curve of her lips and the gleam in her eyes rather suggests that she is. Rachel's utterly blank look clearly puts Kitty on notice that no, she's never heard of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She opens her mouth to say as much, but closes it again when Kitty shakes her head. "...OK?" Rachel is not at all sure what this marathon will involve, but Kitty hasn't steered her wrong yet... although it's early days, and there's always a first time. As Kitty moves briskly on, Rachel nods her head swiftly to show that she's listening, her expression more businesslike than it has been since she started shopping... but then she's trying not to crack up. Kitty's first excuse is bad enough, but the /second/? "Kitty." Rachel says, trying to sound somber without snorting back laughter. "There's something I have to tell you." She says, with a slow serious nod. "And I'm sorry. But..." She draws it out, "You ARE a girl." Chuckling to herself, she makes a break for the fitting rooms one last time, to change and grab her purchases - or which of them Kitty will pay for, anyway. "Come on," She says over her shoulder before she slips inside. "We need to go before I buy the whole shop!" Category:Log